More than 9 million people over the age of 15 in the United States need personal assistance in activities of daily living and instrumental activities of daily living. The goal of the overall project is to develop and provide materials via new media technologies to allow consumer choice in the design of personal assistance services. The specific aim of this phase I is to create and test a prototype interactive multimedia program. The technical objectives will be to: define essential components of consumer-oriented packages for personal training; identify best approach (es) to training design and interface creation; develop computer logic and script; create a demonstration module; get consumer review and feedback; and develop a specific plan for development of full product. Consumer use of this computer program will occur at an independent living center, another provider agency, or at home via CD-ROM, kiosk, World Wide Web or other newer technology. they can create a videotape, booklet, and/or computer how-to presentation of their desired services. The consumer can also lean information about other related topics. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The completed program will be available for distribution to Independent Living Centers nationwide with additional opportunities for distribution hospital-based community education programs, public health agencies, community-based outreach programs, and private homes.